diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Shu Sakamaki
|english =Ty Mahany}} Shu Sakamaki (逆巻　シュウ Sakamaki Shū) is the first and eldest son of the Sakamaki household. He is also the current master of the mansion. Shū and his younger brother, Reiji, are the sons of Beatrix, second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Shū has slightly curled, blonde hair as well as light ocean blue eyes which he inherited from his mother. He has black studs on both of his ears. He is always seen with his MP3 player attached to a wire that which is wrapped around his neck, with the earphones always in his ears. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a light blue sweater over a dark blue shirt with dark pants. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath and brown pants. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket draped over his shoulders and a beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt. He wears it with the black uniform pants and brown dress shoes. Personality Shu is usually seen sleeping in the living room or the school's music room. He skips classes often and has been held back once as a senior in high school. According to other students of the school, Shu is the owner of the music room. Apathetic and lazy, Shu loves nothing but music. It is noted that he is always listening to music, even when taking a bath. Shu loves classical music, ranging from piano to violin. He has a lack of motivation and is lazy enough to do almost nothing, as seen when the heroine needs to persuade him to stay awake and do something for himself. He's somewhat bored with life due to all of the events of his traumatic childhood. Despite Shu being the eldest son, he doesn't take any responsibility to look after his five brothers and the house and mostly complains about how he has to "deal with their problems." He mostly pushes this job to Reiji. Shu is also somewhat of a pervert and usually teases the heroine about wearing unattractive panties and bras, after she becomes too pushy with him and seeks his attention. Shu has Pyrophobia (fear of fire) due to what happened with Edgar. When he sees a fire, he runs away, and trembles in pathological fear. Shu's total apathy towards life is because of him being pushed through his childhood by his mother Beatrix to become the heir, in her ambitions to surpass Cordelia in front Karlheinz. Deprived of childhood even though he was quite lively before, Shu begins to lack interest in life and because of the fire incident with his only friend Edgar,Shu completely shuts off for the world. History Shu is the eldest son of the Sakamaki household, pushed and obsessed by his emotional frigid mother Beatrix,to become the best and to take the complete leadership in her endless competition for Karlheinz's favor with his first wife Cordelia . Shu himself felt suffocated by the attention and restrictions and responsibilities placed upon him, which led him to run away from home. He then met Edgar, a human boy from a remote village in the human world. Shu reached it through the underground passage ways that connected the demon and the human worlds. Edgar got along well with Shu and they became best friends. Because Shu made a habit of running off to play with Edgar, Reiji destroyed Edgar's village in a fire in a misguided attempt to impress and help his mother, and to take away Shu's happiness out of jealousy. Wanting to save his parents despite Shu's protest, Edgar went into the fire and died. Because of Edgar's death, Shu blamed himself and developed severe trauma from the incident. With Reiji's own mocking jabs that Shu was useless and couldn't do anything for himself, but mostly because of the pressure over him from Beatrix, Shu withdrew into himself and lost interest in doing anything except when provoked by Reiji. As a punishment for failing his exam and needing to repeat a school year, Shu's father had sent him in exile in the North Pole. Shu said that he had to be careful not to fall into the ocean. Ayato comments that it was a real survival trip since Shu had to fight polar bears and was scratched when he came back home. home. Relationships Yui Komori Because of his past experience with Edgar, Shu tends to push her away at first since humans die too easily. He also claims that she is bothersome and talentless, as well as annoying and a waste of time. However if she is on his route and keeps pestering him, he will enjoy teasing her and showing a more perverted side even than Laito's. Even if he is a true sadist like the rest of his brothers, Shu is capable of bonding the most with the heroine. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is Shu's younger, biological brother. Because of misunderstandings and unfortunate circumstances of the past (especially Reiji's jealousy and inferiority complex towards Shu) and mostly because of their mother Beatrix, suffocating Shu with her ambitions while ignoring her more ambitious child Reiji simply because he was born second, the two brothers currently have a sour, hostile relationship. Depending on the games(HDB, MORE,BLOOD or DARK FATE) Shu's discovery about Reiji's role in Edgar's death gets a different reaction,from acceptance and forgiveness to murder. Beatrix Shu hated the strict training and restriction his mother placed upon him and rebelled against her by running away from home. However, he did care for his mother because she was mostly using the manipulation of guilt tripping him in order to make him act the way she wants. Karlheinz Shu rarely communicates with his father even though he receives gifts from him ( like a violin). However, he doesn't like him in particular because for him he is the main reason for all the burden and lack of freedom he feels. Yuma Mukami Yuma, formerly known as Edgar, was Shu's only friend. Shu met him when they were children. Shu often ran away from home to play with him. When Reiji noticed this, he destroyed Edgar's village by setting it on fire. Edgar went in to find his parents, but didn't come out of the village, and Shu assumed that he died and it was his fault. The AU of the fandisc MORE,BLOOD changes this and makes Edgar survive, his injuries giving him amnesia which made him forget his past. When Shu meets Yuma centuries later, Shu instantly recognizes him but decides not to tell Yuma. Later because of his complicated relationships with his brother and his own feelings of guilt, he tells Yuma that he burned down the village and not Reiji. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing. Teleportation He can teleport short distances. Flying During a full moon, he can fly. Swordsmanship He has swordsmanship talent as seen in his third ending in Haunted Dark Bridal against Reiji. Other Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. Shu doesn't like to do anything much less fighting and he would even let humans to use him as a boxing pear. However if someone pushes him too far and threatens what is important for him, he will strike back viciously and won't hesitate to kill. Trivia * He is repeating the third year of high school. * He is left-handed. * He hates food that is too sweet. * His foot size is 27.5cm. * Shu has been scared of fire since childhood, as he assumed that his best friend Edgar died in a fire. * Shu loves classical music. * Plays violin and piano. * He used to have a dog. * He hates worms. * His father once gave him a violin, but Shu lost it. It is suspected that Reiji broke it. * In Yuma's DARK FATE route, it is revealed that Shū's real name is Ririe (リーリエ). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Blonde